


I Object

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Child Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Object

“Were you booked on Flight 256 also?” you heard a familiar voice ask as someone stepped up beside you in the terminal. 

You turned to see Richard Speight Jr standing next to you, his hands in his pockets as he stared out the window at the planes taking off in the night sky. “Yeah. I guess it was engine trouble. They are trying to find me another flight. It’s a good thing I decided to fly out a day early or the bride would be late for her own wedding.”

He chuckled. “Wouldn’t want that.” You glanced over at him out of the corner of your eyes and saw he had shaved since you last saw him at the Seattle Convention a few weeks ago. He had a ball cap on and your favorite leather jacket.

“Are you on this flight because you are coming to the wedding?” you asked him.

“I was invited,” he responded right away, his tone defensive.

“I am glad you are coming, I just didn’t think you would with…”

“You are still my friend and co-star,” he said with a shrug.

You nodded, not sure what to say. You wouldn’t exactly call the two of you friends anymore. An awkward conversation now and then at conventions or when you were both on set was the extent of your interactions these days.

“Is anyone else here?” he asked, glancing around the terminal for any of your mutual friends.

“No, since its hiatus everyone was flying in from different places. I’m meeting Andy there, he was flying with his brother and mom.”

“I see,” Rich said, the same expression he always gets when your fiancé is mentioned settling over his features.

An awkward silence stretched between the two of you until it was interrupted by your stomach growling. Glancing at your watch you saw it was after midnight. “Guess I missed dinner.”

“I think all the restaurants are closed for the night but we can dine on the finest vending machine food this airport has to offer,” Rich said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sounds good,” you said with a smile as you followed him through the terminal.

 

You popped a handful of brown M&Ms in your mouth, still laughing as Rich finished his Jensen Ackles impression. “I think you should use that at your next panel.”

“You still separate your M&M colors?” Rich asked.

You paused and looked down at the small piles of colored candy. “Old habits.”

“Do you remember when that cop pulled us over outside Phoenix and he thought the bags of separated M&Ms were really drugs?”

“I do!” you laughed. “Once he realized it was really candy he stole a handful before letting us go.”

“Was that the same convention where we got drunk and sang Super Freak on karaoke night?” Rich asked.

“Oh God no. That was Philadelphia. That video is still circulating on YouTube.”

A silence fell between the two of you and you reached for the bag of potato chips and had a few. The airline had scheduled you on a 8am flight and Rich was flying on a 10am flight, which meant you still had seven hours to sit in the almost deserted airport overnight. 

The airport had provided you both with a couple thin blankets and flat pillows and using your carryon luggage you had built a little nest in the corner of the terminal, pulling a couple chairs over to use as a wall.  You had never been stuck in an airport overnight and you would have been terrified if Rich wasn’t there with you. Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him it reminded you of the nights you two would spend hanging out in one of your trailers after filming or the adventures you would go on during con weekends.

“So are you going to be directing any next season?” you asked Rich.

“One episode, I just don’t know which one yet,” his tone was tense now. 

“Maybe it will be one I am in, my contract has me scheduled for 13 episodes next season.  I talked to Ruth and she’s in…”

“What happened to us Y/N?” Rich interrupted.

You looked up at him. “Rich…”

“Why didn’t it work? I loved you and I know you loved me too.  Why didn’t we try harder?”

“Rich please,” you said softly, breaking his gaze to look at your lap.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now.  You are marrying Andy in twenty four hours,” he spat.

“Andy is a good man,” you stated.

“How would you know? Who marries someone they have only known for six months?”

“I know Andy well enough to know he wouldn’t walk out on me when I need him the most.  He wouldn’t wait until my entire life was falling apart around me to decide he needs space,” you snapped.

“You act like you were the only one who lost something. I lost the baby also. Just because I wasn’t the one pregnant……it didn’t mean I wasn’t already in love and planning the future.  After….” he trailed off, emotion thick in his voice.  “I didn’t know how to help you. I couldn’t even help myself.”

You closed your eyes, blinking back tears.  Once you had regained control of your emotions you gave him a small smile. “I’ve moved on, you’ve moved on. The past is the past.  I think I’m going to try and get some sleep.  You should also.”

He watched you put the chips and candy bag in the nearby trash can before stretching out on the blanket facing away from him.  You were shivering and he could hear the small sounds you made when you thought you were crying silently. 

With a sigh he shrugged his leather jacket off and covered you with it before laying down beside you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you against his body. “I’m sorry Y/N.  I’m sorry for everything.”

You didn’t reply but he felt you settle into his arms and eventually he heard your breathing deepen until you fell asleep.

 

“You look beautiful Y/N!” Briana said, fixing your veil as the two of you looked in the mirror. 

“Thank you,” you said softly, turning to study your dress from another angle.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “You don’t seem excited for a woman getting ready to walk down the aisle.”

“Nervous I guess,” you said, licking your lips.

“No second thoughts?”

You looked up sharply. “Second thoughts?”

She sighed and sat down in the one of the stiff back chairs near the mirror. “You know I love you like my sister.  Y/N, you haven’t been yourself since you got off the plane yesterday. Are you sure Andy is what…who you want?”

Before you could answer her someone knocked on the door and the organizer stuck her head in the room. “It’s time ladies.”

Thirty minutes later you found yourself standing in front of a room full of your friends and family with Andy as the wedding began.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Andrew and Y/N in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men, and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

The officiant paused for a moment before moving on. “Marriage…”

“I object!” someone shouted from the back of the room and you closed your eyes as you recognized his voice, not sure if you were relieved or angry.

You heard the noise swell in the crowd and when you opened your eyes Andy was looking out over the room in confusion as Rich came up the aisle, a determined look on his face.  He stopped twenty feet from you. “I object.  You can’t marry him Y/N.  I haven’t been myself lately but I love you.  I have always loved you and I think you still love me too.  Andy, I’m sorry, I’m sure you are a nice guy, but Y/N can’t marry you. She’s been mine since the first time we met.”

“What is going on?” you heard Andy’s mom demand from the front row in anger but a glance behind Rich told you that all of your family, and more importantly, all your friends were smiling.

You looked at Andy who just looked extremely confused before turning back to Rich, who had hope in his eyes.  You took a deep breath and turned back to Andy again. “I’m sorry…”

“Y/N?” he questioned.

“I can’t marry you Andy. I’m sorry,” you said.  You wanted to run down to Rich and feel his arms around you, but you didn’t want to embarrass Andy any more than you already had so you turned and walked through one of the back doors instead.

Standing in the small room you heard footsteps and quickly spun around to see Rich come inside and shut the door.  Tears were on your cheeks as you ran to him, throwing your arms around his neck and meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away for air you rested your head against his chest. “I never stopped loving you.”

“I know,” he said quietly, stroking your hair. “I’m sorry.  I just couldn’t let you do it.  I couldn’t watch the woman I love marry the wrong man.”

“Thank you,” you whispered. “I feel bad for Andy but I’ve known all along I was doing this to hide. Hide from what happened. Hide from you. From how much I still love you.”

“What do you say you get out of that dress and I find something more comfortable to wear and we go get our friends and celebrate?”  he asked.

“I say that sounds perfect,” you replied, leaning up to kiss him again.

 


End file.
